fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Take
is a protagonist of Two Souls. Take is a part of Masatake's original soul. Take represents Masatake's aggressive and violence loving nature. Take can't understand any emotions, which means that he feels nothing, neither hate nor fun. Personality Take represents Masatake's aggressive, short-tempered and violence loving part, who enjoys nothing more than destroying other people's peace and harmony. The side Take was granted has always been Masatake's stronger side. Take has no emotions and feels nothing, neither fun nor pain. However, he does seem to enjoy when others are in pain. He is very malicious and loves bullying others or doing even worse to them. He never feels guilty of the things he does and never regrets anything. He tends to see the life as chess and sees the people of any kingdom as the figures he uses in order to reach his goal. Take has respect towards no one besides the King, who split up Masatake's soul. Take is grateful that the King has gotten rid of his weak and vulnerable side. Take was granted all powers that Masatake used to have and considers himself as the strongest magician, as he doesn't have any emotions that would stop him. Unlike Masa, Take never considers himself to be Masatake. Furthermore, he doesn't consider him and Masa to be one and the same person anymore. However, Take is aware that he is a part of Masatake, yet, he considers himself of a "better and stronger version" of Masatake. Appearance Take's appearance looks a lot like Masatake. Take has short and spiky navy colored hair, that usually looks very messy just as he doesn't really care about how it looks. He has cyan blue colored eyes. His expressions usually look very confident and cool. Much like Masatake, he wears punk-like clothes. He almost wears the same clothes as Masatake: Take usually wears a pitch black colored T-Shirt that has カラス written on it in white colors. Over the shirt, he wears a black colored jacket, that didn't have any sleeves, just like Masatake's jacket. He wears dark blue colored jeans shorts, which looked ripped and has quite a vintage look. Silver chains are attached to his pants and to the jacket. He wears black boots with black laces. Around his upper arm, he wears a black band that almost looks like a belt. Around his right hand, he wears finger-free gloves and around his left hand, he wears a black bracelets with silver spikes. Around his neck, he wears a black choker, that looks a lot like the bracelet we wears. He wears a silver earring on his right ear. The earring looks like a sharp diamond. Relationships *'Masatake:' Masatake is Take's original form, who used to cause disasters all across the country. Like Take, Masatake enjoyed the chaos he spread all around him. Masatake was almost obsessed with violence and had a hard time spending a day without hurting others or ruining their day. After being born, Take took over this position and started right where Masatake stopped. **'Masa:' Masa and Take are the separated souls of Masatake. Unlike Take, Masa was unable to deal with the change as well as Take. And while Take returned to the castle with the King, Masa stayed behind with the easy folk. Take likes to tease Masa due to his weaknesses and the fact that he gets very emotional over things. Take sometimes even considers Masa as his "cute brother" as he doesn't see them as one and the same person. Masa however, still thinks like that and even calls himself Masatake sometimes. *'King:' The King rules over the kingdom Take lives in and was the person to raise Masatake when he was younger. When he was younger, Masatake always desired to achieve the King's attention but did never succeed. After becoming Take, he started worshipping the King even more because he helped him getting rid of his weak and emotional side. Skills Take has been granted all of Masatake's original powers. Masatake had very powerful abilities which usually stayed unnamed. Masatake always used his abilities to cause a chaos across the country. Take wields elemental powers. For example, he can set an arrow on fire, which he's going to shoot. He can also freeze a human's body. What happens to the person afterwards is, however, unknown. The one ability he uses the most is levitating. Whenever he target at someone, he floats in the air to stay mostly unseen. He can also directly attack with his abilities as he seems to possess the power of forceful rays. His rays can even cut through big rocks. When being cursed by the king, his powers increase and can cause more damage. He usually is surrounded by a dark red aura, while his body displays dark tyrian purple swirl-like tattoos that grow with every minute passing. Once the tattoos have reached to his face, the curse takes over and he goes rampage at the one who cursed him. When Take is cursed, his eyes turn completely black. After the curse has been undone, Take hardly has any strength anymore and has to recharge before attacking once again. Like Masa, Take also has Masatake's basic skills. That means that he mortally is just as strong as Masa. Take is able to wield any weapon, no matter if it's a sword or bow and arrow. He is also very agile and masters many martial arts. In addition, Take is very fast and can jump very high. Etymology - Take comes from the Kanji wich means "military", "martial" or "fierce". These meanings could be a reference to his fierce and aggressive nature, which wields all active and passive powers of the original ego. Trivia *Take is usually described to be carefree and very free-spirited. *When Take has first been called "Take", he had been quite upset by it. However, he did agree that it would be ridiculous to have two Masatakes. *Despite of how he acts, Take actually seems to be worried about Masa. References '' '' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina Category:Antagonists Category:Male